1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information-managing method, a computer readable medium, an information-managing system and a server device, and particularly relates to an information-managing method, a computer readable medium, an information-managing system and a server device for detecting current location of a portable terminal and sending predetermined information corresponding to the current location to the portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people keep their own memorandum or to-do-lists so as not to forget what they have to do. For example, when one finds an advertisement of an article of a shop of interest, he/she finds the address or location of the shop from the advertisement or the article and keeps the address in the memorandum or memorizes the place of the shop and visits the shop when convenient. When one needs to do something at a certain location such as banking facilities, he/she lists things to do in the to-do-list or memorandum or memorizes them and actually does things when convenient.
Conventionally, when one wishes to do a certain thing at a certain location, he/she kept the information about the location and things to be done in the memorandum or memorized them in his/her mind.
However, one might not check the memorandum and totally forget about the things to do at the time he/she passes near or actually visits the listed or memorized location.
Also, in a case where someone who has found an advertisement or an article in newspapers or magazines about the shop that interests him/her and attempts to visit the shop from information provided in the advertisement or the article, it often happens that he/she cannot find the shop although he/she is at a location near the shop.
Also, even if someone who has found an advertisement or an article in newspapers or magazines about the shop that interests him/her wishes to visit the shop when convenient, he/she might totally forget about visiting the shop at the time he/she passes near the shop.